Dual Rookie Machine Guns
The Dual Rookie Machine Guns '''is a weapon which has been introduced in the Summer Camp event. The guns are basically an akimbo version of the Rookie Machine Gun but are colored in a new camo pattern. It boasts high damage and agility, moderate range but low accuracy and holds 60 bullets per clip. It can only be earned at tier 6 of Summer Camp week 3. Strategy This dual weapon is better than the Dual Machine Guns, since it can kill an enemy in less than mere 2 seconds and it has more ammo, having 60 bullets instead of 40. The best tactic for this weapon is Run And Gun tactic. If a shotgun player is charging towards you, keep a distance from them and try to walk backwards while firing. It is also recommended to use the Close Quarters Pack from the Summer Camp event. While fighting an enemy with the same or similar weapon, use the same tactic as all other dual weapons have. Try to walk sidewards, stagger left to right to avoid the bullets until the enemies run out of bullets. You can also circle around them, like how Snake Predator does with his Dual Pistols. It's reload speed is also fast but you won't even need to reload all the time, since it would only take 10-20 bullets to kill an enemy, compared to 60 bullets. It is not recommended to be used while dealing with a pack of enemies, especially those who use explosive weapons because they have the upper hand and teamwork unless you're an expert. Also, its range can also be annoying and you will be forced to move towards the target more closely, which can be risky and dangerous. Weapon Analysis Advantages *Holds a lot of ammo *Reloads quickly *Fast fire rate *Able to take out enemies in less than 2 seconds (high damage per second ) *Lighter compared to its single variant, the Rookie Machine Gun Disadvantages *The Dual Rookie Machine Guns' accuracy isn't that good compared to the other machine guns. *Short effective range. *Unobtainable after the event * Easily outrun by '''Single Shot weapons. Video Trivia *This is the second dual weapon that has a single weapon counterpart, the first being the Dual Revolvers (whose single counterpart is the Revolver). *During the early hours of the release of Summer Camp week 3, its clip size was 30 bullets but it has been raised to 60 bullets. Its damage has also been dramatically increased from 3 bars to 4 bars since then, making it more powerful than the Dual Machine Guns. *Strangely, its agility has 4 bars (excellent) although its variant, the Rookie Machine Gun has only 3 bars (great) agility. * The reloading can be a bit weird since spinning a pair of sub-machine guns in real life would not reload the weapons. This is similar to the Dual Pistols, Dual Revolvers and the Witch Hunter Guns. * It is the first weapon event that is not a rifle, although a Rookie Machine Gun is a rifle. * Its gunfire sound is the combination of the Rookie Machine Gun and Dual Machine Guns' firing sound but after the Ghostbusters' 30th Anniversary Update, the Dual Machine Guns' firing sound was removed. * A glitch caused the Dual Rookie Machine Guns' bullets to be invisible during the Ghostbusters' 30th Anniversary Update. This bug was fixed afterwards fixed for now on. * This gun fires 10 rounds per seconds, which is the equivalent to the RPS of the Dual Machine Guns. Gallery Dual Rookie Machine Guns in Shop.jpg Dual Rookie Machinegun .jpg Dual Rookie Machine Guns.PNG IMG 0595.PNG|Killed by Dual Machine Guns Category:Weapons Category:Summer Camp Category:Premium Weapons Category:Events Category:Dual weapon